Equestria Insane Asylum
by xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx
Summary: This is the story of the Equestria Insane Asylum, and six of its most sever cases. With Dr.Luna to help them will they be able to become 'normal? (Warning: this comes from some of my own insanity)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fan fiction about the main six, in which they each have have severe mental disorder. I just really wanted to get a point if view from a darker side. (P.s. it's also humanized.)**

**Pinkie Pie/Pinkamena Diane Pie- Split personality disorder**

**Rainbow Dash- Histrionic personality disorder**

**Applejack-Schizophrenia**

**Rarity-Anorexia nervosa**

**Fluttershy- Depression & Anxiety disorder**

**Twilight Sparkle-Bibliomania & Anankastic personality disorder**

**Ch 1. The doctor is in**

'Equestria is a lot like any other town. Small shops that line the streets, cheery little homes with well managed lawns. Yes, everything in Equestria was picturesque, that is except for maybe one thing... The Equestria Insane Asylum. A prestigious building dedicated to helping those with mental illnesses and instabilities. But we believe that the asylum is not a sad place, but simply a place for people to become better, and to rid them of their illnesses, and make them able to associate properly with normal society.'

... That's what sister said, but this place...it's terrible.

When I first came here I was excited, I'd always wanted to help people, help them to get better, so they could leave normal, successful lives. But when I got here, all my hopes where dashed. Equestria Insane Asylum, was just a fancy name for prison. The patients are kept in tiny cells, holding only a bed, and only get an hour a day to socialize. My first patient was a man called Discord, his real name not being known, and he sent my entire perspective of my life, and my humble town, into absolute chaos.

I sat down in the metal chair, sifting slightly trying to get comfortable. Just as I found a satisfactory position, they wheeled him in, straight jacket, muzzle, the whole nine yard.

"Would you like us to stay in the room ?" A guard ask me. I shook my head and the two men left me alone with the diagnosed psychopath.

"Hello ." He held an arrogance about him, but I already knew that was to be expected from his file.

"Hello Discord, how are you feeling today?"

"Absolutely splendid!" Even through the muzzle I could see his grin peeking out through the tiny slits. "Didn't the files tell you that I've been making excellent progress?"

Sarcasm. Annoying, but nothing out of the norm. Best to change the subject.

"How about we start off with some simple questions?" I click my pen ready to write his response.

"Sounds like fun."

"First question, who are you?"

A dark chuckle that causes goosebumps to form on my body. "I am Discord, the lack of harmony between everything and everyone."

Scribble, scribble, scribble. "Why are you here?"

"Because you think I'm insane."

I stop for a second. That's not his normal response as stated in his files. This was just a standard questionnaire, one which Discord has taken many times before and never wavered from his answer.

"What seems to be the problem ?"

"Nothing, next question." Might as well roll with it. "Why do I think your insane?"

"I can't necessarily answer that, because I'm not you, but if I had to guess, I'd say that you think I'm insane because that's what your sister Celestia told you."

He knew about my sister? Well I suppose that's not to much of a surprise, she is the Mayor of Equestria, and he had worked for her once as well. Still it caught me off guard and I looked on in silent shock for some seconds.

"You seem surprised , have I caught you off guard? Why don't I ask you a question, you tell me why you think I'm here." I shouldn't answer, but something about him intrigued me and I wanted to pick his brain. So I made the stupid decision to answer.

"You're here because you killed all those people." Files showed that Discord was once one of my sisters guards, helping to keep her safe. While at a press conference he killed six people, saying it was in defense of my sister.

"I was protecting the Mayor." Simple enough answer to murder. "Wouldn't you have done the same."

"Of course I would have protected my sister, but I would never have killed anyone, especially when there was no actual threat."

"Define threat." He asked, but his voice sounded commanding.

"A threat is a danger to ones safety."

"Ones safety is many things, their image, their status, their reputation- it doesn't just have to be their well being." His eyes fall to half lids as he begin to remember something, most likely gruesome. "Do you know what the people I killed where?"

"They where campaigners to get my sister impeached and have her replaced by Candace."

"Do you know what your sister told me?"

I was growing tired of this little give and take and decided to cut right to the case. "Discord if you continue to ask the questions instead of giving answers I'll be forced to-"

"She said that she would be perfectly happy if all those little Candace campaigners dropped dead. You know what else she told me? To use all force if the campaigners got out if hand."

Shock. Utter and complete shock. He wasn't done yet though.

"When I was standing there, wearing that damn uncomfortable suit, and buzzing little ear piece, I saw a man with a bottle, broken, jagged, sharp prices sticking out, and I saw he was preparing to throw it at your sister, out dearest mayor as she was giving her well rehearsed speech. If courses I stopped him, but when he started struggling against me I did what I had to do." A cold grin spreads across his face. "I grabbed the broken bottle from his hand and slit his throat with it. Oh you can imagine the chaos that ensued, people came charging at me, and I did the perfectly justified thing and defended myself. You can't tell me that if you where in the same position you wouldn't have taken another's life if it meant preserving your own. The while thing is a bit if a haze, I remember snapping a couple necks and stabbing one person in the stomach... Then the police came and subdued me, locked me up, and after a few months of having no one but myself and the psychiatrist they deemed me insane, and now here I am."

It felt as though a ton of bricks had fallen on to my chest and I couldn't breathe. But something nagged at me in the back if my head. "W-wait, the file said you killed six people, but from your story it seems you only killed five."

The smile he gave me... Wa straight out if the depths of hell.

"That's because the woman I stabbed, was pregnant with a seven month old baby girl."

I couldn't take it. I ran out of that room, his laughter echoing off the walls, guards asking me questions but I ignored them all as I barged through the woman's restroom and emptied the contents of my stomach. I continued to vomit until it became nothing more then a dry heave. Then I got up, washed my face, went home, and cried. I had terrible nightmares that night, ones if a baby's crying echoing in my head, and then swiftly silenced with the slice of a blade against flesh.

... I never wanted to go back to that place ever again...but I had to, I had to k ow more about Discord, and I had to help the people inside the asylum. The two things I learned on my first day at the asylum. First, people, even those you've known your entire life, can hold terrible secrets. Second, Equestria Insane Asylum, is a terrible place.

**Rate and review greatly appreciated**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again all you bronies and pegasisters, hope you enjoy another installment of Equestria Insane Asylum! Ps sorry it took so long, schools been a bitch.**

**Pinkie Pie/Pinkamena Diane Pie- Split personality disorder**

**Rainbow Dash- Histrionic personality disorder**

**Applejack-Schizophrenia**

**Rarity-Anorexia nervosa**

**Fluttershy- Depression & Anxiety disorder**

**Twilight Sparkle-Bibliomania & Anankastic personality disorder**

**This chapter is very close to me personally, as I've suffered with anorexia and body issues for many years. For all the people in the same boat as me, you're beautiful, you're good enough, and there are people out there who love you for all that you are.**

**Ch 2: Rarity**

I didn't want to come back to this place, I was terrified of this-this Hell Hole! But I couldn't just let one insane mans words get to me, I had a duty to my sister, to the patients, to myself, to help those people. All mental disorders can be cured, no matter how many years it takes, it's just like trying to cure a disease, we'll find the answer eventually and everyone will be normal, no one will be thought of as inferior, the world will be in harmony.

At least that's what I want to believe.

I can't bring myself to speak with Discord again, at least not right now. Instead I'm going to meet some of the other patients.

"Good morning ." The nurse greets me cheerily.

"Hello Nurse Redheart," I sighed out. Fatigue was getting to me, I hadn't slept, nightmares to dark and painful to endure. "Who will I be seeing first today?"

"You're first patient is a severe case of Anorexia nervosa, worst case I've ever seen."

I look up from my coffee, furrowing my brow. "An anorexic? I've dealt with plenty of them, I don't see how this one could be much different."

Nurse Heart shakes her head, part misery, part knowing. "If that's what you believe, her room is C34, she's waiting for you now. Your other patients are already on the list."

I look down at my clipboard as I begin to walk down the long corridor to room C34. The moans, shouts an insane laughter echo around the small inclosed space. I finally reach the door and open it, making sure to shut it quickly behind me.

"Hello doctor."

A hunched over figure draped with a blanket greets me. Her voice is lovely, but sounds hollow and empty. I can't see her face, it's covered with the thick purple fabric. She shifts and I can see crystal blue eyes, and curled purple hair. It's an odd color, and I'm surprised at how clean ad well kept and professionally done it appears. The guards don't usually allow such finery as name brand shampoo, let alone a hairdresser into the asylum.

Her face registers surprise as I take a seat next to her bed. "You're not és."

"My name is , I'm replacing és as your therapist. What's your name?" It's a pointless question as the data files have already let me know everything about her I need.

"Rarity Geneva" she holds her hand out to me and the blanket slips off her shoulder down to her waist. She's naked and all I can see is bone, wrapped so tightly around skin that it looks like it could tear. The hand she offers me is skeletal, thin fingers resembling sharpened pencils with long protruding nails at the end. Her skin is ghostly pale, almost grey, making me wonder if the bones where sticking out if I would even be able to tell. I take her hand into mine and am aware of how cold she is. Everything about her radiates death, and yet she's still living.

"Sorry about my atrocious appearance, I haven't been able to workout since my parents have me placed in here." She pulls the blanket back over her form, making it almost appear to belong to one of a healthy person. "As soon as you give the approval for my release I'll be sure to fix it."

"Rarity, you realize that this is exactly the reason that you're here, you need to gain weight not lose any more."

She shrinks in on herself and hides he face in he knees, taking herself into a tight ball. "You're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong, you're wring, you're wrong-" She keeps chanting it like a mantra, over and over, her body beginning to quiver and shake, growing in violence with the volume of her voice. "-you're wrong, You're wrong, You're Wrong, You're Wrong! YOU'RE WRONG!"

Jumping up on the bed the blanket falls off of her, exposing a sunken in stomach and sharply protruding hip bones. Her legs are so weak that they give out under we and she falls off the bed, crumpling into a heap at my feet.

"You haven't been eating here have you!" I kneel down to try and help her up but she recoils from my touch and kicked herself away from me, ramming her back into the bed post. "Why haven't the staff members been watching you to make sure you eat!?"

Rage consumes me as I think of a staff member leaving her with food and then just leaving. She could have discarded it any number of ways, flushing it down the toilet or sink, or eating it and then simply vomiting it back up. The staff should be keeping a close eye on such a server case, and yet she's just been getting worse.

"I need to lose weight, I have to be skinny." She starts sobbing softly. "There's no point in living unless I'm beautiful. I have to be perfect or else my life is worthless. Why can't you understand, why can't anyone understand? I need to lose weight, I need to look beautiful, I need to be perfect. I'm a fat, I'm disgusting, I'm worthless, and if I don't lose weight I'll never be able to get better. That's the only way I'm going to get better, just let me lose weight and I swear I'll get bette-" a needle goes into her arm and before she is even aware of it's presence the drug has already taken effect. She looks up at me with wide eyes before croaking out. "I just want... to be beautiful."

I sigh as I pick her up; light as a feather. Placing her back in bed I radio the medical staff.

"Patient Rarity Geneva needs to be taken to the medical ward immediately. I want her hooked up to an IV and a feeding tube. If I find out she's not being monitored 24/7 heads will roll." I click off the radio and give a last glance at the anorexic girl laying in the bed. Her eyes are rimmed in black from lack of sleep, and the rest will do her good.

Note to self: prescribe sleeping pills.


End file.
